the_worst_animal_crossing_hatersfandomcom-20200214-history
920Arianna
Who is this hater? 920Arianna (Also known as Ari Stari, Dreamy Ari, Gamer Ari and other names) is a Miiverse user and youtuber formerly known as Superstar Ari (now known as Annie Nanime on Youtube.) Her channel has 581 subscribers at the moment. About this hater. Ari is a controversial Miiverse user due to her comments about Animal Crossing on the Denpa Men 3 community as well as other communities by making the characters from Denpa Men 3 wear shirts with the Animal Crossing emblem crossed out or making a Rabbid hate Animal Crossing by asking him what he thinks about the game and making him say it's "Bwawful." Ari is an 18 year old autistic woman, who has pink hair and has brown eyes. Ari's fashion sense is questionable, the clothes looks like costumes for a circus performer, mainly clowns. Ari is often spotted with her male counterpart, Aric who has the same fashion sense as Ari and his hair is a darker shade of pink. Aric's eyes is the same shade of brown as Ari's. Ari has other friends named ACNL hater (He was called that for unknown reasons.) or F*** ACNL (It's unknown if it's the same person) who had a hairstyle with his front and side hair color is brownish green and his back hair color is red. His eyes are baby blue and has bushy brownish green eyebrows. Hater is often spotted with a helmet or a beanie that says "ACNL Sucks Ass" in the T-Shirt picture he wears a different hat that the fist part says "ACNL Sucks" due the picture being blurry when zoomed in. The last letters are unidentifiable. Another one of Ari's friends is Nick Buttowski with brownish green eyes. Nick has multicolored hair and Hattie Darcy who has brownish green eyes, just like Nick and has red hair with a purple streak. There is little to no information about Nick or Hattie. Hater is known to become Ari's friend after making 11 Animal Crossing fans commit suicide. You cannot street Nick or Hater. Ari has a mii called "Dark Ari" who only appears on Mii plaza if the owner of the plaza is an Animal Crossing fan. It is rumoured that Ari has a rational fear of Animal Crossing and it's fans, so Ari feels that the only way to concur that fear is buy constantly complain about Animal Crossing on a daily basis. Ari has been criticized for her behaviour. Why is this hater on this wiki? There's a ton load of reasons why she's on this Wiki here's some of them. # Like what mentioned earlier Ari likes to make posts on Miiverse where she makes fictional characters from various franchises such as Denpa men or Rayman Raving Rabbids hate Animal Crossing and shoving it down people's throats like it's important or something. # Ari disrespected a teenager's death by saying she looked over 100 years old. That teenager died from Cancer. # Ari has cyberbullied people by calling them names, making others hate them, fat shaming them and send death threats to them. # She used sock puppet accounts to cyberbully people and white night Ari. # It is rumoured that Ari has a rational fear of Animal Crossing and it's fans. The Rumour is so ridiculous but true, fandom user Misterresetti101 has invented a name for the fear as a joke. The name he came up with is Nookfanphobia. # There used to be a video on Ari's Youtube channel about wanting power to the Animal Crossing hatebase, it's believed that Ari wanted to turn the Animal Crossing fanbase into a laughing stock, but it's unconfirmed. The video got overwhelmingly negative reviews by Animal Crossing fans, calling it mean spirited and biased. The video may had caused Ari to remove all of her Animal Crossing videos. # Ari has made numerus references to the devil such as giving Aric, her male counterpart accepting $666 dollars on Tomadachi Life. # Ari had spammed anti Animal Crossing propaganda a few hours a day on her Miiverse account. According to GWizard, she has made over 100 Anti Animal Crossing posts. # Ari has made her Mii's hate Animal Crossing on Tomadachi Life. When she's playing Quirky Questions, she has asked questions like "Who's great at hating Animal Crossing?" and when she was playing judgement bay, she would draw the Animal Crossing emblem as small as possible so her Mii can gravitate to the other choice. # It's Rumoured that Ari may have caused someone to commit suicide, because they were an Animal Crossing fan. What we know about the 920arianna case * Half of the cyberbullying victims are Animal Crossing fans. * We do know who her victims are, they are called, GWizard777, MrCrazyBolt5150, AnneTheGamerGirl01, Daxter5150, Blazikenpwnsyou, BloodPrince01 and serval others. * She used sock puppet accounts to bully her victims. * She disables her like and dislike ratio and deletes all the negative comments. Which proves that she can't handle criticism. * Ari wanted power to the Animal Crossing hatebase. * She falsely accuses her victims of cyberbullying and made a fake MrCrazyBolt5150 death threat comment to prove that she is a victim, making her fanbase feel sorry for her. * We do know what motivated Ari's cyberbullying. She was motivated by fear. * We know why she changed her Youtube channel name, it's because she doesn't want people to believe that she likes Arianna Grande. What we don't know about this case * We don't know why Ari creates sock puppet accounts to protect herself and cyberbully others. * It's unknown why she doesn't use a microphone and hides behind a poorly drawn avatar. * We don't know what her full name is. * Ari did make the Power to the Animal Crossing haters video, but it's unknown why she wanted power to the Animal Crossing hatebase. * We don't know why she plays the victim.Category:Female Haters Category:Bullies Category:Sock Puppet users Category:Autistic haters Category:Unfunny haters Category:Mentally ill haters Category:Butthurt haters Category:Bigots